


Victorian

by a_Jedi_inthe_stars



Series: Chubby Queen One-shots [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bursting out of clothes, Candy, Feeding, Halloween, M/M, Roger is in a dress ;), Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Fetish, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_Jedi_inthe_stars/pseuds/a_Jedi_inthe_stars
Summary: It’s Halloween at Garden Lodge, Roger dresses up as something special and Brian cants resist.





	Victorian

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven’t posted anything in awhile, I’ve been really busy. But luckily I’ve found this story in the depths of my archives.

Roger made his way up the steps of Garden Lodge, bunching up his grand dress so he could take a step without falling right on his pretty face. His black two inch heels clicked against the pavement, and the Victorian gown dragged against the ground, Roger decided to go all out this Halloween. Make-up, heels, hair, dress, everything. 

Since the drummer went all out, he shaved his legs. The tights he decided to wear felt so strange against his bare legs. how did women do this on a daily basis? He had no idea. If he wasn’t a courteous person, he would’ve sat himself down on the stoop of Freddie’s house and rip those suckers right off, but no, he was a polite person. 

Though his hair wasn’t as long as it was back in the 70s, he still managed to style it in a way people would think was fancy. It was curly and neatly combed, unlike his normal hair. Roger even had a dash of rouge on his lips, and mascara on his luscious eyelashes, if his voice wasn’t so rough and recognizable, no one would realize it was the Roger Taylor. Especially Jim. 

The man knocked on the door in front of him, the loud noise echoing around him, scaring a flock of birds that was nestled in a tree near by. Jim Hutton, the Gardner of Garden lodge and boyfriend of Freddie Mercury, opened the door. The grin once plastered on the confused mans face dropped as he saw the unfamiliar woman standing in front of him. 

Roger realized Jim didn’t know who he was, “it’s Roger, Jim.” He chuckled, smiling slyly, his chubby cheeks aglow. The man in front of him gave him a surprised look, “oh- I thought you were a real woman for s second.” Roger snickered in amusement, he was often a little ticked off when people mistook him as a woman, but at this point he had just started to embrace it. Plus, he looked pretty damn good. 

Jim pushed aside the door, letting Roger entire the luxurious house. Immediately he was greeted by a horde of cats, they all meowed at him, begging the poor drummer for some pets. His head snapped up, to face the sound of his good friend Freddie’s marvelous voice. “My dears get away from-“ The singer stopped talking abruptly, his eyes widening in shock. 

“What?” Roger raised an well penciled in eyebrow, biting a lip that was covered in shiny lip gloss. His friends face relaxed as he spoke, but his eyes still stared at him warily, “darling I thought you were a girl.” Freddie sighed in disbelief, still not over the sight in front of him. Roger looked really good in drag. It wasn’t fair, he wanted to look like that in the I Want To Break Free music video, but no, it was Roger who confused the sexuality of the director. 

—

John quietly laughed, taking a sip of his beer. The bassist had joined Freddie and Roger on the couch, hopping right into the conversation. They chatted about songs, new albums, Freddie’s terrible cat costume. Speaking of the cat costume, Roger went red in the face from cackling so hard. John even let out a few laughs at poor Freddie. 

The costume was quite atrocious, the fact that he put in fake nails to make himself look like he had sliver gleaming claws made it so much worse. It was like his attempt at an American accent, utterly terrible. 

Roger laughed along to whatever thing John had just said, not really paying attention to him. He directed his focus to the the plate of food he had in hand. He hastily shoved cupcake after cupcake into his mouth, only stopping to brush off the crumbs on the frills near his neck line. The cake was so rich, the icing so creamy. He couldn’t resist the tempting treats, he was succumbing to the sweets after a bit though. 

The waist of his delicate outfit began to strain, it was stretching as his stomach became more and more bloated. Soon enough the silk would rip, that would be pretty hot though. When Roger had put it on that morning it was already tight, it didn’t surprise him, after all, the last few months he had been putting on a few extra pounds. His jawline had softened, cheeks had become more full. The chub at the lower part of his midsection had stated to fill out. And not to mention his thighs, they were so plush and soft. If Roger kept this up, he wouldn’t have any pants left to wear. 

The never ending amount of food at this party didn’t help either, it only fueled this. Roger was snapped out of his trance with the plate of treats as John cleared his throat to get his attention, “be careful Rog, if you eat too much you might burst out of that.” He smiles, earning a small chuckle out of Freddie. Roger turned bright red, out of embarrassment and how that would be hot as fuck. 

“Shut up Deacon.” Roger mumbled bashfully, tugging at the dress that was now clinging to him as a last attempt to stay on. “I’m just saying- oh hi Brian.” The three of them flicked their heads up to meat Brian’s eyes. 

Brian glanced at Roger, his breath hitched immediately. Everyone knew that ever since the I Want To Break Free music video was filmed Brian couldn’t keep his hands off Roger. They fucked on the set, in one of the dressing rooms, he just couldn’t handle himself when Roger was dressed so pretty like that. They went on a few dates eventually, but the two of them were still being indecisive about what they were, so at the one time it was just ‘fuck buddies.’ 

Brian felt like he was about light on fire, he might’ve even had to go to the bathroom to sort somethings out if he didn’t tear his eyes aware from Roger quick enough. He appeared to be pushing the pretty dress to its limit, that was fucking hot. Brian wanted to stuff him till he popped out of the dress. 

“Brian.” Roger said, snapping his fingers to grab the guitarists wondering mind. “Wh-what?” He was breathing heavily, Roger smiled at him, he new something was up. Roger glanced down at his paper plate, his slight double chin showing, “could you get me more food please?” He gave him his best puppy eyes. 

Brian nodded eagerly, grabbing the plate and pushing his way past the heavy crowd of people that had gathered in the living room of Garden lodge, into the dinning room. The dinning room table was covered in an assortment of foods, holiday centered mainly. The tall man decided to grab all the fatty foods on the table, shoving all the food he could manage onto the small dish. 

After a few seconds of struggling against the crowd, he managed to get back to Roger. He handed him the plate without batting an eye, though he did notice how a greedy glint appeared in the drummers clear blue eyes. Even after Brian told himself he wasn’t going to look at Roger as he ate, he still did watch him, closely in fact. 

Roger ate like the little pig he was, his already chubby and plush cheeks that were just asking to be pinched glowers with delight as he took another bite of food. Brian smirked. 

—

He daintily wiped the corner of his mouth on his Halloween themed napkin, even though he had just been eating like a total glutton. Roger rested hand in his belly, rubbing small circles in it to try and smooth the impending belly ache. At the state that he was in he wasn’t so sure he’d be able to to get up, even with help. 

Every time Roger would attempt to sit up father and eventually fail, Brian’s face would get redder and redder. It wasn’t like he didn’t notice how heated Brian would get when he ate, it was quite hot seeing him all embarrassed like that. “Hey Brian could you help me upstairs so I can take this outfit off, I’m stuffed.” Roger grinned, knowing that he was going to loose it the moment they stepped out of the crowded room. 

He nodded stiffly, taking the younger man’s hand, earring low groan from Roger. Without the blonde noticing, Brian grabbed his plate to take upstairs, he only nibbled on a few things, it was still full of treats. Treats for Rog. 

With an immense amount of struggle on Rogers part they made it upstairs, where no one seemed to be. Roger waddling in that dress, god he looked so irresistible. The fabric was tight, it highlighted all of his circus, Brian couldn’t wait to see how nice his ass was under that mountain of clothes. 

The pair found an empty bedroom to help Roger get undressed in. He stumbled over to the bed, sting down, but not with the dress ripping. The loud sound echoed throughout the room, Roger looked up to see Brian’s reaction, biting his lip. It was pure lust. Before he knew it, he was on top of him, kissing him roughly. 

Brian tore away the dress, going absolutely feral. Roger was taken away, usually he was the one on top but him ruling the dress must’ve done something to Bri, because he lost it. Brian’s long fingers traveled down from Roger’s soft jawline to his pudgy tummy. He pinched it, making Roger squeal in delight. Even though he was stuffed to the brim and moving hurt this was probably one of the best make out sessions the drummer had ever had. 

Especially when Brian whipped out the plate he had brought up with him, he coaxed Roger into eating three whole rich and delicious brownies. Brian rubbed his tummy, kissing his lips gently. 

“You’re such a good little lady, aren’t you?” 

“Yes I am.” A higher pitch moaned escaped Rogers lips. He liked this.

“Now little lady you’re getting pretty chubby?” 

Roger nodded, smirking as Brian pinched his hips, they were full and plush. Heaven for someone to sit on. 

“You look very pretty, but, I think I might have to fatten you up a little more.” 

He bobbed his head up and down lazily. 

That sounded great.


End file.
